Finding the Light
by A Fading Shadow
Summary: Poems on the character's inner fears and worries. Please R&R!
1. Harry 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the books 2-5 and the first movie.

A/N: A freeverse poem on what Harry might be pondering in the next book.

It always seems  
To come to me  
And that I  
Have to win  
I have to be strong  
I have to be the light  
And hopeful  
But what happens  
When you give up hope  
When you stop fighting  
When you finally decide  
You've had enough?  
Can you really  
Let all those hopeful people down  
Let their dreams be crushed  
Destroy their futures  
And let them be vanquished?

What happens  
When you finally decide  
There is no more hope?  
There is no going back  
And there is no moving on?  
What must you do then?

Before I make  
My decision  
I ask only this  
What happens  
When you finally decide  
You don't want anymore?

I don't want to keep fighting  
For those who don't care  
For the people I might save  
Would destroy me anyway  
Even if I won

Maybe there is no  
Light in the world  
Maybe I am a mistake  
One that should not  
Be repeated

-End-

A/N2: Please review and tell me what you thought.

Note as of 12/7/04: Could you read and reviewthe other poems in this fanfiction? Everybody seems to be ignoring them.


	2. Ginny 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! I do not own any of the characters! I only own four of the books!

A/N: Here's the next poem.

* * *

I'm always here  
Standing in the dust  
Left in the dark  
All alone  
Never being  
Of any use  
Only the extra leg  
That is unneeded  
And lostI don't feel like  
I have a place  
In this world  
Of good and evil  
What if you're good  
But on the evil side?  
What if you're evil  
But on the good side?  
How do you find  
Where you belong? Where do I  
  
Belong?

* * *

A/N: It's short, but please R 'n' R! 


	3. Ron 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Ron's poem. YOU ROCK, SUZAKU'S ROSE! Arisu, I am not going to read Harry's poem for school. I would have to say who wrote it. Monkey-fairy, thank you so much!

Warning: This is not my best. I'm sorry if you're disappointed by it.

* * *

I'm not brave or fast or smart 

I'm definitely not as fixed as a dart

I lack in the things I most need

But you might say I'm filled with greed

I want the fame and amazing power

But all I get is a sneer or glower

Nobody recognizes all my work

For no one cares for a stupid dork

I guess I'll stay that way 'til the end of my days

For I've done nothing worthy of praise

* * *

A/N: You know what to do, review! And I'm sorry this was short. I was trying to capture several aspects about Ron instead of focusing on one. 


	4. All 1

Disclaimer: Same as before. I own nothing.

A/N: A poem I came up with off the top of my head. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Lift me up all the way to the sky

Give me wings and help me fly

Free me from all earthly care

As I head up towards the heavenly stair

I feel no fear I feel no sorrow

Perhaps the world will be better tomorrow

After the wars and after the pain

Nothing ever will be the same

So I'll stay here till the end of my days

After all, life is only a phase

* * *

A/N: A shorter poem, but a poem.


	5. New DarknessDraco

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I seem to have lost my inspiration.

New Darkness

Once always following

In the shadow of my father

But not anymore

I used to be the one

That would listen in

Learn the plans

But never allowed to be a part

Of the action

And now it seems

Fate has decided

It is my turn

To go out and prove myself

Just follow the plan

And I'll be alright

Obeying the orders

Of the renewed Dark Lord

I find the mission

Easy enough

To complete

Within a desired

Amount of time

Easy mission

Easy reward

Receiving another

Just as soon as the last is completed

And I set out

Again

To prove my worth

My strength

My loyalty

My ruthlessness

Myself

And I will become

The new darkness

Being trusted more

As time slips by

And slowly gaining

More then I dreamed of

Becoming more powerful

Then I ever imagined

Following only

The orders of the Dark Lord

Gaining fame for my deeds

From the simple minded fools

Below me

Who fear me as much

As the one I follow

While I gradually rise

To power

Taking the place

Of many once-trusted supporters

Being confided in

By my one and only ruler

I become as terrifying

As him

And I will become

The new darkness

-End-

A/N: Please review. Most people don't bother to review any poems besides the first one and I really want some opinions.


	6. I'mSorryDumbledore

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his friends/enemies/mentors/relatives. J. K. Rowling does and she's going to keep it as far as I am concerned.

A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS!!!!!!! People are only doing so for the first poem, and I feel like I'm wasting my time with these extra poems.

This is Dumbledore's poem. It's more of a 'what if' take because it focuses on the fact that he never tells Harry anything until it is too late.

I Apologize

You were there when I needed you most

But I was never there for you

I looked away from your needs and looked ahead

And just glanced at the enemies you slew

I could tell you were drifting farther away

Farther from the life we live

Yet I never stopped to help you walk

And a hand to help I'd never give

Now I see all my many mistakes

And you're no longer with us I fear

There is no way for me to say good-bye

And my 'I'm sorry',you'll never hear.

So now I stand by one lone grave

With no name and no one to care

How strange the ones whoare doomed to die

Are the innocent, the brave, and the fair

* * *

A/N: Please please please review and tell me what you think! 


	7. End of the Line

A/N: I would like to dedicate this to 'Angel of the Evening Star'. They are a wonderful person and provide just as much inspiration as my close friend 'arisu-twilight'. Check out some of their works if you want to read some real, heartfelt poetry.

* * *

I realized through the shroud 

What was hidden all along

I finally opened my eyes

And saw that I don't belong

You used to care about me

I cared about you too

It must have ended long ago

Now it's the end of you

The pain was just a burden

This curse was just a shield

You tried to hide what you really thought

But in the end, you yield

I thought I cared about you

It might have even been love

But you decided it wasn't enough

And now I pray to above

I want some type of help

I want to forget you

Maybe in the long run

That I'll be able to do

It's the conclusion of what once was

Our hearts are no longer aligned

This is the end of the line

And I'm leaving you far behind


End file.
